Lies
"Lies" 'is the second episode of Season 1 of ''Dark. It was written by Jantje Friese and Ronny Schalk, and directed by Baran bo Odar. It premiered on December 1, 2017 along with the rest of the season.' Synopsis When a grim discovery leaves the police baffled, Ulrich seeks a search warrant for the power plant. A mysterious stranger checks into the hotel. Plot Jonas continues to have nightmares and disturbing visions of his father. He goes through his father's studio and finds maps of the Winden caves. He has written on it "where is the crossing?" The coroner informs Charlotte Doppler that the dead boy's eyes were burned and his ears were disfigured by some sort of extreme pressure which destroyed his awareness and orientation. She believes the boy had been dead only 16 hours. He was dressed in clothes from the 1980s. In his pockets he had a Walkman and 1986 Pfennig coin on him, and red dirt that was not found in the same forest that the body had been found in. He does not appear to be Mikkel or Erik, who remain unaccounted for. Mikkel's disappearance brings back difficult past memories for his family. 33 years ago, in 1986, when Ulrich was 15, his younger brother Mads, who was 12, vanished at the same spot, near the power plant and was never found. Jana Nielsen, Ulrich’s mother, asks her husband, Tronte, where he was in the middle of the previous night (during the time Mikkel disappeared) and he claimed that he had to go to the store. He secretly puts soiled clothes in the washing machine. Hannah goes to the police station to see Ulrich, but he tells her he can’t be with her right now. Ulrich, who initially thought Erik was a runaway, now believes the disappearances of Erik, Mikkel and the body of the third boy are all related. He searches the mysterious cave and finds a locked door that seemingly leads to the nearby nuclear power plant. He tells Charlotte to request a search warrant for the power plant but it is blocked by its chief Aleksander Tiedemann. Ulrich still goes there to try to search for Mikkel but is denied access by Aleksander. Ulrich becomes suspicious of Erik’s father, Jurgen, who works as a part-time shuttle driver for the plant. He breaks into Jurgen’s shed and discovers a stash of drugs that Jurgen eventually admits to selling alongside his son at the nearby high school. Aleksander is anxious that things are taken away before the police can find them. Bartozs goes through Erik's stash and finds a mobile phone but he can't access it as it has a code. He tries calling Martha but she rejects the call. A hooded figure drags the body of a boy with red hair and burned eyes (similar to the body just found) into the woods. Nearby, the lights flicker on and off in town, and birds suddenly start to fall dead from the sky, and seems to be especially disturbing for Charlotte. Another mysterious hooded figure with a dirty face watches on as the police continue to search for Mikkel. Later he checks into the hotel owned by Regina Teidemann, He opens a suitcase which has a strange machine in it. He takes a newspaper report headlined "Where is Mikkel?", crosses out the "where" and writes "when". Mikkel climbs out of the cave, dirtied and with a wound on his face and runs until he eventually finds his way back home. Things seem a little different to when he was last there. A strange motor bike is in the driveway. He tries his key. The door is opened by a teenage boy who Mikkel does not know, He tells him he lives there. The boy says he lives there and Mikkel has come to the wrong house. He tells him his name is Ulrich. A teenage girl calls out to Ulrich, who he refers to as Katharina. He pushes Mikkel and tells him to get lost. Ulrich then leaves with Katharina on the motor bike. Mikkel then notices a newspaper with the lead story about Chernobyl. He looks at the date- 5 November 1986. Analysis * Why is the dead boy wearing clothes from the 1980s? Who is he and what does he have to do with Erik and Mikkel? What does Mikkel's disappearance have to do with his uncle's disappearance 33 years ago? * Why has 'the Stranger' arrived at the same time as Mikkel disappeared? What is the machine he has with him? * Ulrich is too concerned about his son's disappearance to have any interest in Hannah. Martha similarly won't answer Bartosz's calls. * Hannah told Ulrich she loved him but he did not respond. Jonas asks her if she loved his father but she does not answer. * What is Aleksander so concerned is removed from the power plant before the police find it? Are these the lies that are the title of this episode? * Why did Michael Kahnwald have maps of the Winden caves hidden in his studio? * Jonas asks his mother whether Mikkel will be found. He then asks her whether he had a secret. "Mikkel?" '"No, my dad." She says she's not sure who Michael really was. * Mikkel when previously asked how he did his trick responded “The question is not how, the question is when.” 'The Stranger' changes "Where is Mikkel?" to "When is Mikkel?" (1986) Cast * Andreas Pietschmann as The Stranger * Louis Hofmann as Jonas Kahnwald * Karoline Eichorn as Charlotte Doppler * Oliver Masucci as Ulrich Nielsen * Gina Alice Stiebitz as Franziska Doppler * Moritz Jahn as Magnus Nielsen * Stephan Kampwirth as Peter Doppler * Walter Kreye as Tronte Nielsen * Tatja Seibt as Jana Nielsen * Lisa Vicari as Martha Nielsen * Jördis Triebel as Katharina Nielsen * Paul Lux as Bartosz Tiedemann * Peter Benedict as Aleksander Tiedemann * Deborah Kaufmann as Regina Tiedemann * Christian Steyer as H.G. Tannhaus 1986 * Maja Schöne as Hannah Kahnwald * Daan Lennard Liebrenz as Mikkel Nielsen * Ludger Bökelmann as Ulrich Nielsen 1986 * Nele Trebs as Katharina Nielsen 1986 * Sebastian Rudolph as Michael Kahnwald * Anna König as Pathologist Edda Heimann * Nieke Schymura as Police Officer Jankowski * Leopold Hornung as Torben Wöller * Tom Jahn as Jürgen Obendorf * Cornelia Lippert as Search Party Woman * Paul Radom as Erik Obendorf Gallery 1x0201SearchParty.jpg|The Stranger watches the search party DARK Still 102 - Jonas dreams of Michael.jpg|A dream of Michael DARK Still 102 - Franziska and Magnus in forest.jpg|Franziska and Magnus DARK Still 102 - Franziska.jpg|Franziska in the forest 1x0202CuriousCharlotte.jpg|Curious Charlotte 1x0203Autopsy.jpg|Autopsy on the boy 1x0205PeterCries.jpg|Peter breaks down 1x0207NeinDanke.jpg|Nein danke 1x0208Pfennig.jpg|The 1986 pfennig coin 1x0209Jankowski.jpg|Justyan Jankowski 1x0210WindenRooftops.jpg|Winden rooftops 1x0212StrangerHotel.jpg|The Stranger in his room DARK Still 102 - The Stranger in hotel room.jpg|The wall in the hotel DARK Still 102 - Jana at Mads' grave.jpg|Jana at Mads' grave 1x0215KatharinaRain.jpg|Katharina in the rain 1x0217Martha.jpg|Contemplative Martha 1x0218MagnusBloody.jpg|Magnus's breakdown 1x0220TannhausTV.jpg|The man on TV 1x0221UlrichGate.jpg|Howling through the gate 1x0223UlrichHannah.jpg|In the evidence room DARK Still 102 - Hannah kisses Ulrich.jpg|A kiss DARK Still 102 - Aleksander.jpg|Aleksander in his office 1x0225PfennigCloseup.jpg|Pfennig on a lanyard 1x0226ObendorfFile.jpg|The Obendorf file 1x0227UlrichJankowski.jpg|Ulrich and Justyna 1x0229UlrichFindsStash.jpg|Uncovering the stash 1x0230HannahJonas.jpg|Hannah and Jonas DARK Still 102 - Jonas with map.jpg|Studying the map DARK Still 102 - Katharina and Ulrich in Mikkel's room.jpg|In Mikkel's room DARK Still 102 - Ulrich and Katharina embrace.jpg|The Nielsens embrace 1x0231CharlotteBird.jpg|Charlotte's bird DARK Still 102 - Mikkel in 1986.jpg|Arriving home early Profile - Mikkel.jpg|Mikkel in 1986 1x0232UlrichMikkel.jpg|Ulrich opens the door 1x0233Tageblatt.jpg|Chernobyl in the news Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 de:Lügen fr:Mensonges es:Mentiras